Betrayal
by Eric Border
Summary: Harley tries to get back together with Joker after he found her cheating on him and left her to fend for herself. Coarse Language and Sexual content.
1. 1 An unfortunate turn of events

**Yesterday**

The Joker came back home from a long night of drinking with two face and scarecrow, he stood in the hallway swaying drunkenly. Something was wrong where was Harley's hug hello? This was unusual behaviour for her. He decided to ignore it and slumped down onto the couch, he remained silent until he heard noises coming from one of the spare rooms. He frowned _if that was Harley then why she didn't crush me in one of her horrible hugs when I walked through the door._ This was getting extremely unusual. He got up and walked to the door of the spare bedroom leaning on the wall for support.

"Harley!" he said slurred slightly "What are you doing in there?!"

He heard whispers through the door and the rustling of clothes and bed sheets, he recognised one of the voices as Harley's but the other he couldn't place. He tried to open the door but found that if was locked so he decided the bang his hand on the door violently.

"Harley open this door or swear to god I'll break your fucking face!"

Still no response, this aggravated him even more. He kicked the door in and walked into the room only to recoil at the sight of Harley butt naked on the bed and an equally naked man on top of her. He recognised the man as one of his henchmen.

"Mr J I can explain this isn't what it looks like!" Harley yelled desperately sliding out from under the henchman. The Joker was fed up with her games so without a second thought he pulled out his gun and shot the man square in the face not taking his eyes off Harley. Harley rushed to the man's lifeless body checking for a pulse.

"You killed him!" she screamed

"That was the idea you stupid dame" he retorted as he stormed out of the room, he was in no mood to argue with her tonight but she followed him anyway. He came out of their room just as Harley caught up with him holding all of her things. He carried them towards the front door.

"Hey! What are you doing with my stuff?" she yelled as he threw her things out the front door him then shoved Harley out the door. She fell down the stairs and she started to cry sitting naked on the cold wet concrete.

"Oh mustn't forget your dead boyfriend can we?" he chuckled throwing the henchmen's naked dead body next to her and slamming the door shut. Harley tried to get back inside knocking on the door but all the doors were locked, she walked to the window of his office and saw him at his desk massaging his temples. She tried to get his attention, he realised she was at the window and walked up to her.

"Fuck off Harley, I don't want to see you here ever again" he yelled slightly muffled by the window n between them.

"Mr J I told you I'm-"she began before he shut the blind.

 **Now**

"And that's why I'm here"

Harley was sitting on the couch in Ivy's living room, she had a blanket of her shoulders and a hot cup of hot cocoa. Ivy was sitting across from her with a disturbed look on her face.

"Wow" was all Ivy managed to say.

"I know right, he totally over reacted! I mean I knew I would have hurt his feelings but I didn't that he would-"

"Actually I think that J's reaction was really appropriate" Ivy said in a calm tone.

"What?!" Harley looked shocked that Ivy was taking J's side.

"Harley? Have you ever been cheated on before?"

"No but-"

"Then you have no idea what J is feeling right now. I can believe I'm saying this but this time you broke J's heart"

"But it's not my fault!"

"Did the henchman rape you?"

"No"

"Then it's all your fault and I don't think the J is going to forget this easily" Ivy said empathetically

"I told him I was sorry!" Harley started to cry into her hands.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it hun" Ivy said patting Harley on the back.

"I don't want him to hate me!"

"You should have thought about that before you had sex with one of his men" Harley continued to cry "You should think yourself lucky that he didn't kill you for it"

"But he killed the man that I slept with!" Harley said between sobs

"I don't think that's much of a surprise and you're not going to be able to get back together with him if you're still grieving over the other man. I think you should call him and talk about it" Harley nodded and stood up to walk to the phone, she dialled The Jokers number into the phone.


	2. 2 Huston we have a problem

Harley tried calling the Joker for the fifth time that night, she desperately needed to talk to him. She jumped at the sound of the phone being picked up, he was not happy to hear from her.

"What do you want Harley?"

"Um…I…want to" Harley stuttered, she could tell he was not in a good mood, then again how could he be?

"Spit it out you stupid girl!"

"I was just…wondering….when I could come home"

"Did I not make it clear that I didn't want to see you ever again?"

"I thought it was just because you were angry and weren't really…thinking things through"

"Oh my decision was clear and reason thought"

"Are-are you breaking up with me?!"

"It took you **that** long to figure that out? That's sad Harl"

"But I said I was sorry"

"Sorry doesn't magically make everything better!"

"Then what can I do?!"

"Stay the fuck away from me" he said as Harley started to cry "Are you **crying**?! Harley, this is your fault. You decided to be unfaithful to me. I'm no angel but you!"

He scoffed and hung up, Harley ran into the bedroom and cried into her pillow. Ivy heard her sobbing and sat next to her on her bed. She didn't have many friends and seeing Harley so upset was ripping her apart. She put her hand on Harley's shoulder.

"It'll be ok Harl"

"No it won't! He hates me"

"He doesn't hate you he's just…angry and I'm sure it'll pass" Ivy hugged Harley as she continued to sob.

 **Joker's hideout**

You can only come across the Joker in two states, dangerously aggravated or psychopathically happy but lately he's been in a bad mood 24/7. Two face had picked up on this after his conversation over the phone with the Joker that happened to be only a couple of minutes after he kicked out Harley. Two face had come over to see what was wrong because something clearly was. Joker was sitting on the couch holding a half empty bottle of whisky muttering to himself, Two Face sat next to him and patted him on the back.

"What's wrong J?" he said in a delightful tone trying to cheer up his depressed friend.

"Nothing" the Joker replied petulantly taking another sip from his whiskey.

It was then that Two Face noticed the absence of Harley "Did you kick Harley out again?"

"Maybe" Two Face and Joker were good friends, good enough for Two Face to know that this was the Jokers way of saying 'yes'

"What happened this time" Two Face asked pouring himself a drink and taking a sip from it.

"She got one of my henchman to fuck her" He responded clearly getting angrier just thinking about it.

Two Face spat out his drink in shock "She cheated on you?!"

"Yes Harv and I'd appreciate it if you didn't remind me!"

Two Face recovered himself from the initial shock "Come on lets go to the iceberg lounge and get some drinks into you or more drinks by the looks of it" Two Face said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure Harv as long as it doesn't remind me of that whiny bitch" The Joker said standing up.

Soon enough he was at the iceberg lounge surrounded by Scare crow, Scarface, Mad hatter, Penguin, Clay face and Killer croc. They were all laughing loudly, sharing stories of their past relationships. Two Face slammed his hand onto the table in a fit of laughter causing all the empty glasses on the table to shake.

"So what happened with you and Harley?" Penguin asked.

The Joker laughed, too drunk to be upset about it anymore "I walked into one of our spare bedrooms and there she was naked laying underneath her counterpart who also happened to be one of my men"

"You should have left her sooner man, she was dragging you down" Two Face said drunkenly placing a hand on the Jokers shoulder.

"What about you and Ivy Harv? Your relationship is a train wreck!" Joker said laughing.

"Oh yeah Ivy and I…" Two Face started, everyone listened and occasionally booming with laughter. At that moment Scarecrow noticed a certain familiar blond sitting at a table across the room with an equally familiar red head.

"Uhh J?" he interrupted Two Face pointing over to Harley and Ivy. Harley was sitting next to another guy who Ivy had set her up with but of course The Joker didn't know that. Joker looked over to where Scarecrow was pointing as did the other men around the table.

His face broke into a smile "Huston we have a problem"


	3. 3 That man can hold a grudge

The Joker stood up unsteadily and Scarecrow, the least intoxicated of the group said "J I don't think it's a good idea to go over to them" trying to get The Joker to sit back down again.

"Don't be stupid this is a **brilliant** idea!" he replied as Two Face stood up to accompany his friend.

"What exactly are you planning to talk to them about?" Scarecrow asked trying to knock some sense into Joker.

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll figure it out" he said as they both walked way too confidently over to the girls booth. Harley, Ivy and two other guys were talking, Joker walked up to them and slammed his hand onto the table which made all them jump and stop their conversation to look up at him.

"Oh hi, Mr J" Harley said timidly

The Joker sat next to her pushing her into her date leaning into her "You see this Harv?" he said gesturing to Harley "This here is my main bitch" Two Face sat down next to Joker push Harley further into her date.

"Mr J? What…"

"Now **you** " He said ignoring Harley and pointing at Ivy "Weed lady thing, you are a lady stealer"

"J come on lighten up" Two Face said chuckling patting Joker on the shoulder.

"No no no, I'm on roll here" he said leaning in on the table looking at Ivy "You are very…um…very mean"

"Wow I'm so scared" Ivy replied sarcastically

Joker ignored her sarcasm and turned to Harley "And you, you are a no good worthless wh-"

Scarecrow hastily put his hand over Jokers mouth before he could finish his sentence, Joker glared up at him "I'm stopping you from saying anything you will regret" Scarecrow retorted.

"I can say whatever I want" he yelled back as Scarecrow took his hand off Jokers mouth.

Harley's date was getting fed up at this man whoever he is, unfortunately the man was very short for his age and the man stood up so he was eye level with the Joker. Joker stood up towering over the man and frightened him a little. Harley's date was only up to the Jokers stomach, this amused the Joker more than anything "I want you to leave right now" said the little man.

"He's so cute" Joker said pinching his cheeks.

"Mr J please" Harley said trying to stop him from teasing her date whose face was going red with anger.

"Awww he's angry look he looks like a tiny strawberry" Joker said ignoring Harley

"Joker, Leave **now** " Ivy said

"Let me think about it um **NO** " he replied leaning his elbow on Harley's date. Harley stood up and grabbed her date away from joker.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh, oh! So are you're to together" he said gesturing comically " **Oh well that makes fucking sense!** "

"Hey you need to just back off buddy" the man said poking Joker in the chest. The Joker picked the man up by the collar lifting him up over a metre into the air.

"Nobody, and I mean **NOBODY tells me what to do!** " The Joker screamed at the other man before throwing him against the wall. The man fell unconscious, as Penguin came over to the table.

"Joker!"

"Thank you Pe-" Ivy started before Penguin continued to speak to the Joker.

"If you get blood on the carpet you're cleaning it up" Ivy looked at Penguin _Of course, Joker is friends with penguin, how could I be so stupid taking Harley here were the Joker was most certainly going to be?_

The Joker continued to yell at Harley until she cried "So you leave me for one of the seven dwarfs?!"

"No I was just…"

"You know what Harley? I really couldn't care less"

"Then why are you here?!" Harley yelled back at him in a sudden fit of rage. She quickly realised it was a mistake when she saw the anger in his eyes. The Jokers hands formed fists, Ivy darted out of her seat to stop him from hitting her but she was too late and she had to watch his fist painfully connect with Harley's jaw. The Joker stood there for a while shouting obscene curses at Harley until Killer Croc came over at the orders of Scarecrow and picked Joker up by the collar carrying him back to their table while the Joker tried to tear away from his grip. The Joker was quickly consumed into their previous conversation about how bad Two Face and Ivy's relationship was, forgetting about Harley altogether. Ivy picked Harley off the floor and started to carry her to the exit.

"Jeez, that man can hold a grudge" Ivy said to Harley putting her into the car to drive her home.


	4. 4 Get a room

After Harley and Ivy got home Harley ran into her room and started balling into her pillow. Ivy was on her way to comfort her when she heard a knock on the door. Ivy sighed and jogged over to the door, she opened the door slowly to make sure that whoever was behind the door didn't pose a threat to her or Harley. She opened the door all the way when she realised that it was Two Face.

"May I come in?" He asked clearly the alcohol had worn off and he was ready to have a more sensible conversation with her.

"Yes come in so what are…" she stopped when she realised that Two Face was carrying the Joker over his shoulder "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

"We need to get him back together with Harley"

"No! I am not helping Harley get back together with that abusive piece of shit!"

"I heard that" The Joker said falling in and out of consciousness, he was obviously drunk off his face.

"Look at him Pam, he's a wreck without her and I'm sure that Harley isn't fairing too well either"

"She's actually doing fine" Ivy lied with her head up and hands on her hips, just then a loud crying sound came from Harley's bedroom.

"Oh really?" Two Face said

Joker growled in his unconsciousness " **HARLEY SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " Joker yelled

"Wow he's even irritable when he's knocked out"

Two Face pushed his way past Ivy ignoring her comment "Where can I dump him?"

"On the couch I guess" Ivy replied closing the door.

Two Face threw Joker into the couch, Joker rolled back off the couch and landed on the floor with a grunt. Two face sat him back up on the couch.

"We can't exactly get him back together with Harls if he's out cold" Ivy retorted

All of a sudden Two Face punched Joker in the jaw, hard. To Ivy's surprise the Joker snapped back to attention, he glared at Two Face.

"Harv what the hell?! Where have you taken me?!" It only took him a moment to look around to notice where he was, he groaned and fell back into the couch.

"Come out here Harl, we have visitors" Ivy called to Harley, Ivy knew that Harley loved having visitors no matter how bad a mood she was in. She came skipping out excited to find out who was visiting but stopped when she saw Joker. The Joker looked up at the sight of Harley.

"Oh **hell** no!" he said standing up and walking to the door.

"Shouldn't you stop him?" Ivy asked Two Face as he watched Joker walk to the door

"Don't worry, he'll stop himself"

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked, the Joker then walked into the wall beside the door falling onto the floor with a thud. His vision was obviously impaired from a whole night of drinking.

"That's what I mean" Two Face said picking Joker back up, Harley unconsciously ran over to Jokers side making sure he was all right.

"Puddn' are you ok?! Did you hurt yourself?!" she said in a panic.

"I'm alright Harley"

"Oh come one Mr J, you don't need to ignore me anymore I've learnt my lesson!"

The Joker stood still for what seemed like forever thinking it over, he then opened his arms and smiled at Harley "I can never stay mad at you, come 'ere baby"

Harley ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck, Joker kissed her softly but it soon turned into a passionate make out. It seem to Ivy that they were both trying to find out who could kiss the roughest.

"God! Get a room!" Ivy yelled at them in disgust.

"Good idea!" Harley giggled leading Joker towards her bedroom. Ivy ran after them but Harley closed the door before Ivy could get to them.

"Oh no, not in my house you don't!" Ivy screamed banging her fist on the door.

All Ivy could hear from the room was the rustling of clothes and the occasionally giggles and chuckles from the pair inside. Ivy walked back into the living room where Two Face had made himself at home.

"You want some tea?" Ivy asked him, Two face nodded. After Ivy had made the tea she and Two Face were sitting on the couch watching television but were constantly disturbed by the sounds of Harley and Joker in her bedroom.

"Oh!...Mr J!...Yes! Oh yes!...Ah!" Harley screamed from the bedroom.

Ivy turned up the volume on the television to try and drown out Harley's screams.

"Well I guess that means they've made up" Two Face said taking a sip from his tea. Later that night the Joker and Harley came out of the bedroom, Joker sat down on the couch and Harley sat next to him leaning into his chest.

"I don't think I'll ever look at that bed the same way ever again" Ivy said irritably. They all watched movies for a couple of hours until Ivy felt someone's feet kicking her at the end of the couch.

"Cut it out" she said looking over to the source of the kicking and realised that it was Harley who was laying on the Jokers chest, they were both asleep. Joker was holding Harley close to him. Ivy got up and poked Joker waking him up.

"You better treat her right or you don't even want to know what will happen" she whispered being sure not to wake Harley. The Joker just chuckled stroking Harley's hair out of her face before closing his eyes again.

 **END**


End file.
